


We are not friends (they totally are)

by im_unarmed



Category: Danganronpa
Genre: Angst, Brotp, Fluff, I SHIP TOGAMI WITH SOMEONE ELSE, I am not kidding, OOC, Other, THIS IS LITERALLY ALL PLATONIC, Thanks, Togami Byakuya Being An Asshole, but hes surpisingly good at advice, hagakure and byakuya are best friends and dr3 proved it, hagakure is a dumbass, just dudes being guys, just guys being dudes, kinda OOC, locked room, okay but they would be best friends, platonic, this is all platonic, togami gets fucking pissed, togami literally crawls in a locker, togami suffers from migraines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24979594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_unarmed/pseuds/im_unarmed
Summary: ive been writing this for hours because i kept on getting distracted by komaeda bot on discord.but i think all you need to know about this fic is that togami gets in a locker in a fit of anger.
Relationships: Hagakure Yasuhiro/Togami Byakuya, platonic Hagakure Yasuhiro/Togami Byakuya
Comments: 5
Kudos: 60





	We are not friends (they totally are)

**Author's Note:**

> just a reminder that this isnt a ship fic (if you want to interpret it that way then ion care do what you want) they are just a comfort brotp,,

Hagakure wasn't expecting to see Togami Byakuya, the ultimate affluent prodigy, sitting on a bench in the boys locker room with a stack books beside him. Togami payed no mind to being discovered though, well that wasn't totally true, it was hard to notice from the angle he was looking at his book, but the heirs eyes definitely shot towards the door when it opened before going back to reading when he saw Hagakure. He didn't exactly get it but he figured that Togami was probably was just checking to make sure Fukawa hadn't found him or something like that. "We're searching the 3rd floor y'know." The clairvoyant sighed and sat next to him.

"Figured." Togami just kept on reading, deciding not to give Hagakure any unneeded attention. A silence lingered over them that was filled with awkward and annoyed tension, Togami and Hagakure had never really gone out of their way to speak to each other before. Of course, they had spoken to each other on occasion, like during the class trials, or Togami making fun of the others intelligence and entire identity, but they never purposely started a conversation with each other.

"Maybe we'll find they exit this time," The only slightly shorter one smiled, "Gotta keep our hopes up!'

"You wont." The blonde adjusted his glasses and continues reading. The silence returned only it was now blatantly obvious, even to an idiot like Hagakure that Togami was getting aggravated. 

"Whatcha readin'?" Hagakure leaned over to look at the book but Togami quickly moved his arms so that he couldn't see.

"No." The heir finally turned and made eye contact, though the look of pure annoyance and anger in his gaze was enough to make the clairvoyant back off.

"Why can't I see?" Hagakure asked after a few seconds of unbearable silence and eye contact.

Togami huffed and smirked, "I doubt you'd be able to read even if you tried."

"H..Hey!" He stuck his pointer finger out, "I'm not that dumb."

"You are." 

Togami sighed and went back to reading, Hagakure was able to make out a few words from where he was sitting but nothing to figure out what the book was about, and the title didn't really give it away either, "So... why are you reading in here?"

"Fukawa."

"Hey I guessed right!" The clairvoyants face lit up.

"Congratulations, you were able to guess the most obvious answer."

"Awww! Thanks Togamins!" Hagakure, somehow unable to read his sarcasm immediately jumped to hug him, causing the book to fall.

"Hey!" Togami pushed him off and jumped to stand off, "The hell are you thinking?! Don't do that! And don't call me that either!"

"Oh sorry, guess I misinterpreted your tone." He apologized as Togami reached down to grab the book before slamming it shut.

"How could you be so stupid to think I was being genuine?! Like what even goes through your brain?! You're totally useless." He hissed and sighed in an attempt to calm himself down, "And why would you think I would appreciate a hug? Have you seen me make physical contact with anyone here?! Jeez what is wrong with you?!" Togami stamped his foot and headed for the door, "Ugh now I'm going to have to find a hiding spot from you too, which makes everything like 10x harder." He turned the knob but the door wouldn't budge, "The hell?! What did you do?!"

"I..I didn't do anything! What are you blaming me for?!" Just then the small TV in the corner of the room turned on.

"You have been presented with a new motive!" The so despairingly recognizable voice rang through the room, "I know I know, you're probably thinking, 'Oh but dearest Monokuma, this is early, it hasn't been a full day!' Well shut up and let me explain!" He coughed slightly, "I was getting bored so I decided to just go ahead and give you your next motive, basically you're stuck in the room you're in for maybe like a day or 2. Hopefully some of you get so irritated or hungry that you just up and kill the person you're stuck with! Or maybe a suicide? Oooh a group suicide? That would be crazy! Think about how you're going to kill you partner! Have fun! Oh and if you're not in the bathrooms you better reeeeaalllyy hold it in!" The TV turned off right after the speech the infamous Monokuma made.

"Damn.. this sorta sucks huh?" Hagakure wasn't exactly sure what to say but he didn't want to sit in silence for a full two days.

Togami sighed and sat against the door, his knees up to his chest, "Well at least it's not Fukawa."

"Ya, I guess that's true, god bless anyone who's stuck with her in these trying times, I just hope it's not Ishimaru-Kun." Hagakure picked up a from the stack and read the book before a look of fear crossed his features, "Woah dude! This stuff is all about the occult?! You're interested in this stuff?!"

"It's not as if I'm particularly interested in it," The blonde stood up, resting his hand on his hip, "I've just already read pretty much all of the books in the library before we got here, so I just grabbed all the ones that I haven't read yet and came in here."

"You read.. all of those books and files..?" Hagakure was now in awe, Togami took the moment to praise himself.

"Incredible right? I really am so incre.."

"Dude how boring even was your childhood?"

Togami just glared at him before handing him the book that he was reading, "This is what I was reading, it's not really interesting and extremely predicable, perfect for idiots like you."

Instead of retaliating Hagakure just begrudgingly took the book and read the back, "Oh it's a romance novel..! Cool, makes me want to ask if you have a crush on anyone?" He looked up at the blonde who was standing in front of his place on the bench.

"Crush..?" Hagakure has never seen Togami confused ever. In like the week they've been there he's never shown any sign of any misunderstanding, at least that's just in Hagakure's point of view, who is an idiot.

"You know like.. someone you have feeling for? Romatically but you aren't dating them or something?" He set the book down and looked at the dumbfounded Togami who quickly shook his head and wiped the look straight off of his face, the mask he wore back, and all taped up.

"I have literally never heard anyone say that, ever." 

"Dude, haven't your friends in middle school or your first year of high school, heck even primary school ever mention having a crush on anyone?" 

"I was homeschooled until I was 15," He adjusted his footing, "Then I attended an all boys school where 'crushes' weren't really that common, plus I never really interacted with much of my classmates."

"Dude... have you ever had a friend..? Like a real genuine friend..?"

"Of course I've had friends!"

"Name one."

"Do siblings or butlers count..?"

"No. That's a forced friendship, it wasn't by choice."

"..." 

Hagakure was an idiot but he was surprisingly good at reading emotions, and as Togami looked off to the side and tapped his foot genuinely trying, searching for a name, he knows that he could just say any random name and Hagakure would believe him, but it seemed like he needed to prove to himself that he did have someone, so he kept searching and thinking and trying so so hard. The brunette panicked thinking that he had wandered onto unwanted territory, "Wait uh.. you have siblings?" He tried to turn the conversation but clearly that was not the right thing to say.

"Shut the hell up. I didn't mean to say that, don't talk about it." Fuck. That was even *more* personal. Togami thought for a few more minutes before sighing in the defeat, "Fine, you win." Hagakure couldn't read any emotion on his face, it really looked like he didn't care at all, the mask was all taped and superglued, "Guess I've never had an actual friend that wasn't family."

"Dude.." Hagakure stood up, "I'll be your friend!"

"No." Togami backed up so that they wouldn't be so close, "I don't need friends when I have money."

"Duuude you totally need friends! It's like..an essential part of life!"

"Well I especially don't want friends in the situation we're in right now."

"C'mon man!" He begged and whined.

"Shut up. You're giving me a headache."

"Duude you can't just say you have a headache and expect to get out of an awkward situation!" Hagakure crossed his arms and scolded him, but as soon has he took a good look at his face he could tell that he wasn't lying. A small amount of sweat dripped from his forehead and his eyes looked distant, he looked pretty sick actually.

"I'm being serious. I get chronic migraines." He sighed and wiped his forehead, "Jeez and there isn't any caffeine in here.."

"Caffiene? Why would you want caffeine."

"Cou.." In too much pain to give a snappy response, "It helps with headaches, moron." He walked over to light switch, "I'm turning off the lights and I'm just going to sit in the corner and try to rest, do whatever you want." Hagakure nodded and watch him go to the corner the room and bury his head in his knees, breathing quite heavily. This is not how Hagakure expected this day to go, I mean, everyday in the situation they're in is unpredictable but.. this? Togami acting slightly human? This cannot be. He must be dreaming.

Convinced that he's dreaming Hagakure smacked himself as hard as he possibly could, of course, he wasn't dreaming so he just yelped in pain, "Shut up.." He heard Togami groan from the corner of the room. Okay well he's concluded that this isn't a dream, and it couldn't be a vision either. Damn. This was fucking awkward, he could cut the tension with Genociders scissors. How did Togami seem so calm? Like he didn't care at all? Well he is in incredible pain so that may play a part. But like.... he should at least feel a little uncomfortable. Does he really not care? Or is he just that good at acting? Acting with a migraine.. now that's talent. Well he is an ultimate, but he's just the Ultimate Affluent Prodigy, his ultimate was basically just handed to him. Wait but he did mention something about having siblings? He must be the oldest, that's why he's the heir to the Togami Corporation.

"Dude are you feeling any better?" No response.. he either didn't care enough to respond or he was dead, "Dude?" Still no response, "Togami-Kun?" Nothing. That's when panic sets in, if he's dead than everyone is going to blame him! How would Hagakure ever explain that he just suddenly died? No one would believe him! He ran over and began shaking him violently, "Togamins! Togamins! Wake up!" Togami groaned before immediately grabbing his head in pain.

"What the hell?!" His voice wobbled, Hagakure had never had a migraine before so didn't exactly know how painful they are but he heard they could get pretty bad, especially with sudden and quick movement.

"I thought you were dead, man don't scare me like that!' He kneeled beside the heir, sighing in relief.

"Ever heard of sleeping?" He deadpanned and the soul was sucked out of the Clairvoyant, "You.. you really didn't consider the fact that I could've fallen asleep?" Hagakure shook his head, not knowing how to use words in this situation, "You're so fu- freaking stupid."

"Bro did you just... almost swear?" Togami is literally the only person they haven't heard swear yet, hell even Ishimaru swore once, and he had heard Fujisaki and Hina swear under their breaths at some point as well.

"The third book in the pile." He stood and stumbled over to the stack of books and pulled out the third one, Togami opened it revealing that it wasn't actually a book, it was just a box that looked like a book, the box was filled with snacks and some medication, "I figured that if I were going to be hiding from Fukawa for awhile I should at least bring somethings," He popped a pill into his mouth a swallowed, "I just forgot about it in the sudden pang of pain." After a few minutes Togami regained is composure and was back to being Togami.

He must have yelled at Hagakure for an hour before stopping and grabbing a small bag of cookies from the box and opening it, Hagakure wasn't going to ask for any at first but they looked really good and just as he was about to open his mouth, "No."

"Huuh..?" The dumbfounded male just stared at him as Togami finished eating, "But I didn't even.."

"I know what you were going to ask." He through the empty bag in a nearby trashcan, "And I said no."

"Adggshfdfj but duuuude.."

"Quit whining." He sat down on the bench beside Hagakure, "Aren't you almost an adult?"

"Hey," He pouted, "You whine just as much!"

"I do not. Who do you think I am?" Oh god another rant, "I am Togami Byakuya, the heir to the Togami Corporation. I do not whine, I know my place. You think I would just complain about every little thing? Have you once heard me complain about this killing game?" Hagakure shook his head slowly, Togami actually seemed quite thrilled about the killing game, "Exactly. I don't just whine, I'm better than you plebeians."

"Dude." He sighed, "But you do whine though, like when people make simple mistakes, or when something doesn't go your way."

"I don't whine, I put them in their place. And when something doesn't go my way? You're the one who's been complaining about being locked in this room! I haven't complained once, I just accepted it, you're the one who's been bothering me this whole time." He glared, very obviously angry.

Hagakure sighed and adjusted in his seat, "Of course someone like you wouldn't understand why getting yelled at for little to no reason at all makes people upset."

"Someone like me? Please do explain."

"Ya I mean," Hagakure really should've chosen his next words wisely, he shouldn't have said them at all, too bad he's an idiot, "I mean, you've just had everything handed to you your entire life, you never worked hard a day in your life. You don't know what it's like to experience shit like that, and you never will. Hell you said it yourself you're Togami Byakuya. I mean, you'll never even have to work a day in your life, everything is just handed to you. It's like you were chosen from birth to succeed." It took the clairvoyant a minute but soon enough he physically felt how angry he had made the guy he was trying to be friends with, this bitch was fucking pissed. 

Togami stood up from his seat on the bench and glared at Hagakure from above, "Excuse me." His piercing gaze was terrifying, his face was slightly reddened and his brows were knotted. The brunette had managed to fuck up, bad, "You think I was just given all of this? That not a day went by that I was miserable? I was 'chosen'? I didn't have to fight for my place?" He walked over to one of the permanently unlocked lockers that lined the walls of the room and managed to sit inside even with his legs, slamming the door behind him.

"Dude.." Hagakure definitely did not know what to do in this situation, like??? Maybe it would be easier with somebody else but with Togami? How was he even supposed to go about this, Togami isn't the type to just be comforted, it was obvious that he got uncomfortable with affection and advice. But he also just can't be apologized to cause then he would make fun of him! Hagakure couldn't really think out loud in this situation, which was what he was used to, if he were to project his thoughts than Togami would most definitely hear so, the only other solution, would be to just fucking wing it, "Hey man.." He walked over to the locker that Togami was kept in and knocked lightly on the door, he heard the heir huff a response so he just hoped that he was listening, "Listen, I don't know how but apparently I fucked up, and bad, I didn't mean to make all those assumptions, but it's hard not to with the way you present yourself and how little we actually know about you, that's not an insult to you by the way, you can present yourself however you like, and it's not required for you to open up, that shit can be hard sometimes."

"But I mean, sorry this is going to sound mean.. Dude just because you're Togami Byakuya you don't have a free be a dick pass. Sorry bro, I really am, making those assumptions was a dick move on my part, it's kind of shocking that I was wrong though, but.. like.. shit I got sidetracked, sorry, I'm completely winging this. I'll say it over and over, but it wasn't narly of me to say those things, I'm sorry bro. You're a pretty cool guy, y'know? I was serious about wanting to be your friend, aha.. sorry it's hard to take guys like me seriously. You seem cool as shit, just a little misunderstood, that's all. I get not wanting to make friend's in this situation, you don't want to get attached and have to suffer if they die right? I mean we just saw the horrible consequences of losing someone we care about right in front of our eyes, but you saw how happy Ishi was with Oowada-Kun right? That's what being attached to people does, it helps people, it lifts them up. You don't gotta be afraid of losing people though! Cause I ain't gonna let anyone else die! You got it? We're not going to lose anyone else! So from now on we're going to be the best of buds! You got that? The best of buds.." 

The locker door swung open and revealed a Togami who longer looked angry, his poker face was back, and Hagakure really preferred that, "Four."

"Four..?"

"You're apology was 4/100, It would have been a 6 if you hadn't used narly and admitted to winging it," He smirked and crossed his arms, "Still, that was pretty decent for winging it."

Hagakure opened if mouth to respond when the TV turned on, "Alright...this is boring, for some reason you guys are getting along better! That's not how the game works! Jeez guess I'll just have to think of something else.. Monkuma, signing off!" He saluted before the screen turned black. Togami began collecting his books with Hagakures help, and they made their way out the door and towards the library.

"Hey man, you can call me Hiro by the way!" He smiled widely as the two began putting the books back, it was nighttime by now so they would probably just go straight to their rooms after this.

"Why would I call you that?" The blonde scoffed putting the last of the books back of the shelves and made his way to the library door, "It's not like we're friends."

"Duuuude!!" Hagakure called and chased after him.

"Thanks for surviving, dude."

"Shut up."

**Author's Note:**

> new drinking game: take a shot everytime hagakure says dude.


End file.
